


Rest

by ellebeedarling



Series: Beyond Comprehension [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: A brief moment of reprieve.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but schmoopy, cheesy, fluff! I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Missions and reports were endless, draining the life right out of Ashley. When she’d joined the Alliance, she’d wanted to serve, to protect, to prove to herself and the world that the name Williams wasn’t synonymous with traitor. Back then, she’d been proud, if discontent, with being a gunnery chief stationed on a backwater planet. She was rising the ranks, doing her job, showing the men that women could hold their own in the universe. 

 

She’d been in love and happy, striving to find the best in every situation she could. 

 

Now she was still in love and happy, not just with Kaidan but with Shepard, too. But the world was ending, they were running out of time, and they were facing a threat none of them knew how to handle, let alone defeat. 

 

Days like this, she just wanted to hide away from the world, relax, and let her mind drift to happier times, both past and future. The present bore down on them all, unrelenting, and there were times she just needed a break before she broke, herself. 

 

The bed looked inviting, but the couch was closer, so Ashley sprawled out on it, face first. A long, low groan forced its way out of her chest, and she closed her eyes, just for a moment. 

 

**

 

When she awoke, her head was in Shepard’s lap. He definitely hadn’t been there when she’d come in, but now he was sitting on the couch with one ankle propped on his knee and a datapad in one hand. Soothing fingers carded delicately through her hair. 

 

He glanced down when she shifted, a warm smile lighting his sky blue eyes. “Hey,” he said softly. 

 

“Hey. When did you get here?” 

 

“‘Bout twenty minutes ago.”

 

She rolled on her side so that her face was nuzzling his belly. “Wonder how long I slept for,” she murmured.

 

“EDI said you’d only been asleep for about ten minutes before I got here,” he informed her, brushing a thumb over her cheek. Ashley sighed, a contented little hum chasing it as she pressed into Shepard’s touch. “Still tired?” 

 

“Mmhm.” 

 

“Go back to sleep, love,” he whispered, fingers combing through her hair once more. Ash hummed in agreement, slipping her hands beneath his undershirt, seeking his warmth. The last thing she heard was his deep chuckle before drifting off again. 

 

**

 

The next time she awoke, Shepard was sprawled out, legs all akimbo, head resting on the back of the couch and a soft snore emanating from his chest. His left hand was cupping her right breast, because, as he often told her, his hands needed pillows, too.

 

Her feet, she realized were in Kaidan’s lap now, and his fingers were digging gently into the soft flesh, working away tensions that she was happy to feel slipping into nothing. Her Major smiled at her, then turned his attention back to the datapad in his lap. 

 

Always working, these two. 

 

Shepard’s datapad was resting in his other hand on the couch, barely held in his sleep-loosened grip. She was content to lie there, feeling the rise and fall of Shepard’s breathing under her head, hands still clinging to his soft skin beneath his shirt, Kaidan’s fingers working miracles on the soles of her feet. 

 

There had been so many times over the years since they’d met when she’d wondered if they’d ever get to this point. They’d already lost so much time, between John’s debilitating PTSD after Akuze and his death after defeating Saren. Time had never been their friend, but she was determined to make the most of whatever they had left. Her earnest prayer was that they’d win and all survive, live to build a life together after this was all over. 

 

Maybe it was selfish. She already had more love than any one woman had a right to. She couldn’t help it though. They’d been through so much. Shepard had been through  _ so _ much. He deserved the chance for a life of peace and fulfillment. More than anything, she wanted that life to be with her and Kaidan. 

 

Lifting John’s shirt, she placed a quick kiss on his belly, then slipped out from under his arm and curled into Kaidan’s side. The biotic kissed her temple and welcomed her into his embrace. “Did you have a good nap?” 

 

Ash yawned and nodded her head, burrowing closer to her lover. “His fingers are magical,” she said with a dreamy quality. “When he runs them through my hair, it puts me to sleep every time.” 

 

Kaidan chuckled and set his datapad aside so he could wrap his other arm around her. “Very true.” He tipped her chin up, so their lips could meet, and kissed her, lazy and deep. Neither of them moved to make it something more. They simply basked in the contact that cemented their bond. 

 

She felt Shepard stirring behind her, felt his arms wrapping around them both, almost crushing her between himself and Kaidan as he slid closer. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, fingers brushing against Kaidan’s cheek and around his neck. “Love you guys,” he murmured, resting his head on Ash’s shoulder. 

 

“Love you too,” they answered in unison.  

 

Ashley climbed into Kaidan’s lap, straddling his thighs so that John could shift closer, then captured his lips for a kiss every bit as slow and sweet as the one she’d given Kaidan. Shepard smiled up at her when they parted, eyes alight with affection. His features were relaxed, carefree, and it was so rare to see him like that she could resist kissing him again. 

 

Shepard chuckled as she leaned back up, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Kaidan took his turn, kissing John in the same molasses slow, seductive way he’d kissed Ash. John let out a little moan, pressing himself closer to Kaidan, but the biotic pulled away with a grin, bestowing little pecks and nips to John’s lips. Shepard groaned in frustration, and Kaidan laughed, kissing John’s head as he rested it on his shoulder. Ash tucked herself against Kaidan’s other shoulder, pressing soft kisses to his neck, and the three of them were content to sit and be and hold onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
